


The Ends of the Earth

by Sapphirewyren



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anime, Fanfiction, Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirewyren/pseuds/Sapphirewyren
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates have finally found One Piece, but it is not what they expected. It's so much more.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Ends of the Earth

The Ends of the Earth

A One Piece fanfic

Dianaprince31

** Disclaimer:  ** **I do not own any characters of One Piece, though I do wish I owned Nico Robin.**

**A/N: I hope that Eiichiro Oda sees this, because this a fitting end to the series, at least I think so.**

The nine-pirate crew of the Straw Hat Pirates had finally reached their destination: One Piece. The very ground that the legendary Gol D. Roger had stood on so long ago. The very soil he trod to get here. The wind gusts blew around them and the sun peaked through the puffy white clouds in the endless blue sky. The roar of the ocean deafened any sounds to be heard and the spray of tangy saltwater licked their befuddled faces. The same thing ran through their mind: Where was here? Where was One Piece?

Before them stood a large cube, a poneglyph; the largest the crew had ever seen, it was blank, nothing was written on it. It looked down on them mockingly as if to say ‘there was nothing here all along, fools like you scour the earth only to find nothing’. As the cube loomed over them, Monkey D. Luffy clenched his fists. He has worked so hard to become stronger, to defeat any pirates that stood in his way to become the pirate king. He and his crew traveled through the Grand Line, the Red Line, and every Line in between to get to where they stood now, and there was nothing.

Nami, the navigator, poured over the map, trying to see where she went wrong. Zorro, Sanji, Frankie, and Usopp stood silent and tight-lipped, anger and frustration pouring off of them. Chopper, the ship doctor, had tears in his eyes and no matter how much he tried to wipe them away, more replaced them. Brook thought of playing a mournful ballad, but looking at his fellow crewmates thought against it. Now was not the time for music.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS IT ALL FOR?!” screamed Luffy at the top of his lungs and just as he was about to punch the cube to pieces, Robin grabbed his arm, “Wait!” She pointed to a glint in the grass: a plaque covered over time with dirt and mud. Kneeling down, the archeologist wiped it off, revealing the whole thing.

“Is it the last part of the map?” asked Usopp, a little bit of hope in his voice.

“No, just an inscription” answered Robin softly. As she read the message to herself, she smiled.

“What does it say?” asked Zorro.

Robin stood up and said, “See for yourself.”

**Here lies One Piece, it is not gold, glory or even the title ‘Pirate King’.**

**One Piece is a part of you.**

**One Piece is the adventures you went on.**

**One Piece is the people you met and the people you lost.**

**One Piece is the friends and the enemies you made on the way here.**

**One Piece is the good times you shared and the bad times you endured.**

**One Piece is the journey you traveled with your crew.**

**One Piece is the storms and sunny days, both physically and mentally.**

**One Piece is the understanding that this was not for nothing.**

**When you understand this, you are whole. You are One Piece.**

**Gol D. Roger**

Robin smiled as she saw the tenseness evaporated from everyone. Leave it to someone from the family of D to be so auspicious. Luffy ran towards the Thousand Sunny, “Come on guys, there are more adventures out there!” The rest of the crew followed him, with grins on their faces and excitement in their hearts. They were One Piece.

**End**

**Author’s Note: I think that understanding friendship and the ups and downs of life and all of its adventures is the best way to end the manga. Not with the clichéd finding gold and treasure. The real treasure is inside and can’t be measured in gold, glory and power. I truly hope that Eiichiro is insightful to see this. Hope you enjoyed my first One Piece fic. See ya around.**


End file.
